


Brewing Up Friendship

by BigPunnyFriend



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, More tags to be added, Multi, Slapstick, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigPunnyFriend/pseuds/BigPunnyFriend
Summary: Follow the story of Sparkling Brew, a Unicorn who wishes to create a cure all potion and become close acquaintances with Princesses.





	Brewing Up Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what an average day of Sparkling Brewer's is usually like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world ponies and other creatures where clothes, and do have certain humanoid parts. They can stand on their hind legs, and use their hoofs as hands in the show, so why not wear clothes? If the hooves thing bothers ya, then think about Power Puff Girls. They had stubs for limbs but could grab things just fine.

He had done it! He became the most brilliant pony of his generation! He had made a potion that could cure any ailments! And he couldn't have done it alone, as he had tons of friends to thank for his accomplishment.  
"Thank you all! If not for you, I'd never be able to achieve any of my accomplishments! I love you all!" He waved at the crowd, which cheered. Then he was approached by the sister Princesses Celestia and Luna. As you'd expect, they were wearing their royal dresses with their respective colors. Luna spoke for them both: "Sparking Brewer, we've watched over you with great interest, thus my sister and I agreed that you are most worthy enough to become our personal friend." She smiled, and held out her hoof to him.  
"Go ahead Sparking, you have my blessing." Celestia gracefully bowed, and he eagerly went to take her hoof... only to have it all disappear do to the vicious awakening by his alarm clock.  
"Dah-hah!" He exclaimed as he was startled, and shot up to sit up, only to end up banging his head upon the shelf above him. While he was distracted by his throbbing head, he rolled out his bed, flopping upon the floor with a loud audible slap. "Ohh..." He groaned, about to get up, only to have his crystal Luna statue on the shelf fall onto his bed, bounce off his mattress, and hit him in the back of the head. "Ow... on my pain scale, that's definitely a three." He stated as he got up miraculously unharmed, and shaking off the experience. He set the statue back up on his shelf, and moved his bed lower. "Cloud bed; super comfy, hard to keep low to the ground. Now... I should get dressed." He concluded, heading out of his room to get ready for the day.  
After a shower, he put on some boxers, shorts, and a special mage's cloak using his violet magic. He then went to his kitchen, where he drank a cup of coffee and ate some instant pancakes. After breakfast, it was finally time to get to work.  
He went to a special room, with a cauldron and a bunch of ingredients in clear labeled plastic bottles. Dawning a pair of goggles, he readied himself for another attempt at the potion he wished to make. Starting with lighting the fire under the pot, he poured in various essences: "Let's see... mane sample, gem powder, rejenelly (Regenerative Jelly), and lastly..." He carefully grabbed a vial of Everfree herbs.  
"If I'm right, then just a pinch of this should bring together the hair growth potion! Now... just a pinch..." He carefully sprinkled some in. It bubbled and shook violently for a bit, but ceased quickly. Naturally, his hopes were high do to the outcome. "Okay! It didn't explode, and that's a good starting sign!" He set back the herbs, then pulled out a fuzzrock shaved bald. He put it in and watched with glee as it started to work.  
"It's working. It's working! Yes, now I just gotta-" without warning, the brew exploded sending him crashing through the door "OH!!!" He exclaimed as the smoke crept out of the room.  
"That was definitely a five! Thank Luna for Goggles!" He shook off the soot from the burns, and winced at the injury on his back. After re-positioning his back to its former shape, and drinking a healing tonic, he walked back into the room to check the damage.  
"Lets see..." Upon checking what was in the cauldron, the rock was broken, but it still had some locks of hair from when it started to grow back the lost fluff. The cauldron was thankfully okay, and thanks to the barriers on the shelves, all his ingredients were alright.  
"Welp, gonna need a new fuzzrock to be sure it is safe. Plopping it in must have destabilized the potion, causing it to become volatile. But it worked until then, so that's means I'm closer!" He concluded as he readied himself to go out and buy another from the shop.  
Walking through his home of Apploosa, he went to the small shop where the sales-mare waited behind the desk.  
"Hello again Hornswoggler! I'm looking to purchase another one of those fuzzy rocks!" He showed a happy grin to her. The unicorn gave one look to him, and instantly said: "Sorry, that was a once in a lifetime kind of sale." and his grin faltered a bit.  
"And... why is that?"  
"Because I picked it up from the Everfree forest, and I ain't stepping one hoof back in that place unless ya'll got a million bits to bribe me with."  
"What if I promised you a vitality potion to keep your youthful glow for five years a sip?" He offered.  
"Are you implying that I don't look as good as some other younger mares?" She accused him with a growl in her voice.  
"No! I was just..." He couldn't think of a good way of rewording it, so he moved onto another topic: "Okay, where did you find it the first time?"  
"I'll give you a map and a list of what you'll need for the trip at a low price of ten bits." The price seemed pretty high. "How about eight bits?" "Ten, only offer." He sighed in annoyance, and forked over the bits he earned. Upon looking over the pieces of paper, he realized he'd have to go to Ponyville for the map to work, and that he'd have to lug the stuff on the list with him... which all happened to be items from her shop.  
"Gosh darn it Hornswoggler!" Her smug grin was enough to upset him more.  
"That's the name, say as much as you'd like!" He left in a huff, not giving into her swoggling ways again. He'd need to save bits for the train in order to go to Ponyville...  
***********************  
The next day, he was pulling a cart on his way to Ponyville, because of COURSE the station was closed due to of a ton of debris on the tracks. Clearing it out would take three days, and repair would take much longer if the damage was severe. If he wanted to get to Ponyville quicker, trotting was the fastest way, and thankfully he could follow the rails to get to Ponyville.  
"Let's see... I could speed this up by using some stamina and leg enhancement potions... but if I run out, I won't be able to make any more until I get back..." He thought it through, and decided to use one of his enhancement potions to speed up his trip.  
After a whole day, he made it to... the Everfree forest. The moon over it did give off an unnerving vibe, but that was natural for such a freaky place.  
"Oookay... I'll just sleep on the outside for now." He announced to no one, and readied his tent to sleep. Tomorrow, he'd have to venture through the Everfree Forest...  
To Be continued...


End file.
